


Drawing Straws

by RavenMoon33



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: A bit of swearing if that's something that bothers you, And if I do this will be the first part of that, Basically my thoughts on what happens every time Sanzang has been kidnapped, Drabble, Thinking of starting a collection of little moments on the journey west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMoon33/pseuds/RavenMoon33
Summary: The master Sanzang’s three youngest disciples- Ao Lie, Bajie, and Wujing- were left with no other choice. They had to draw straws.





	Drawing Straws

The master Sanzang’s three youngest disciples- Ao Lie, Bajie, and Wujing- were left with no other choice. They had to draw straws.

Holding their breath, each nervously selected their respective sticks from Wujing’s scaly grip. After a brief moment, Ao Lie and Wujing cried out celebratory cheers as Bajie’s heart clenched up in dread.

“No fair!” Bajie threw his accursedly short stick to the ground and whirled on the others. “You two did this on purpose!”

“How did we do it on purpose second brother?” Ao Lie snarked, “It’s a game of chance!”

“You must’ve found a way to cheat! Here, let’s go again, only this time _I’ll_ hold the straws.”

“Fuck no!” Wujing shouted.

“ _You’re_ the one who suggested it in the first place Bajie, so deal with it. Go tell him.” Grumbling as the two smirked triumphantly at him, (Ao Lie more than Wujing, as the fish’s face could only portray so much expression) the pig gathered every shred of confidence and false bravery he could muster (which turned out to not be all that much) and marched across the wide clearing to where the eldest disciple, Wukong, was perched lazily on a tall tree’s branch.

_Someone_ had to tell Wukong their master had been kidnapped after all, a fact they knew all too well after the whole locust demon incident. (Bajie still had a twinge in his right leg from the injuries he’d gotten. Not from the demon, _oh no_ , but from what Wukong did when the three tried to retrieve Sanzang before telling him the monk had been captured in the first place.) So yes, in theory Bajie knew that someone needed to tell the monkey.

He just hated that it had to be him. _Again._

 

  
_(Later, while nursing his black eye and swollen jaw as the others discussed how to infiltrate the demon stronghold, Bajie resolutely promised himself **he’d** be the one to hold the straws next time around.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know if any of you are interested in more snippets from the journey west, because I'm thinking of starting a drabble series for exactly that.


End file.
